Being all alone
by EmmaB2900
Summary: I feel two strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. The arms lift me up and I start screaming and kicking. "Calm down, you can't go near them." The boy says. His voice is deep and somewhere a bit sexy. I stop screaming and kicking, but I can't manage to stop crying. The boy's still holding me close. His blue eyes, the only thing i remember. Amazing blue eyes that haunt me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It has been such a long time since I updated this story, so I decided to rewrite it. I am super excited to rewrite it and get this story going again. I hope all of you will like it just as much as I do. And please don't hold back on commenting, I want to know what all of you think about it. So even if you think it completely sucks please tell me.  
**

_***Prologue***_

"Mom! Dad?" I scream.  
All I see is a huge sea of people, but I can't spot my parents. I just had to go to the toilet and they told me they would wait for me right here, but they are nowhere to be found.  
"Dad! This isn't funny!" I keep screaming and walking around through the big crowd of people. 'God! Why are there so many people here' I think to myself. I start to panic, breathing faster and faster. My mind seem to be on overdrive. The crowd gets thicker and thicker, but I keep moving. No matter what I will find my parents.

I turn around the corner and immediately wish I didn't. There are three very badly damaged people lying on the ground, next to a car. The bodies are almost unrecognizable, but somewhere deep inside me I know that I was supposed to be next to them, laying on the ground. It's my family. Tears start to slip out of the corner of my eye. The urge to be near them is overwhelming. I can't think straight anymore. So I rudely shove a lot of people out of my way and run to my parents. I'm sobbing hysterically, but I don't really care at this moment, all I want is my parents and my brother back.

I feel two strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. The arms lift me up and I start screaming and kicking.  
"Calm down, you can't go near them." The boy says.  
His voice is deep and a bit sexy. After a while I stop screaming and kicking, but I can't manage to stop crying. The boy's still holding me. It is almost comforting, almost. 'How the hell am I supposed to go home?' So many thought are dancing through my head. This is the worst vacation ever, I can't go back home because my flight is in five days and I can't afford buying a new one.

The boy puts me down again, but my knees are shaking and can't seem to support my weight. I immediately fall down, with my head in my hands I start crying again. His strong arms aren't around me anymore. I feel weak, his arms made me feel kind of safe, like all of this is some kind of twisted dream. 'You have 10 more seconds.' I tell myself. I can't lay here for the rest of my life.

10.  
9.  
8.  
My parents and brother are death, I can't believe I'm on my own.  
7.  
6.  
I'll miss you dad.  
5.  
4.  
I'll miss you Caleb.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
I'll miss you more than anything mom.  
With that in the back of my mind, I stand up. I let one more tear fall down and look at the boy. His eyes are blue like an ocean, he's about 16 years old and about 5,8 long. "Thank you." I whisper just hard enough for him to hear.  
He's looking at me without saying anything. For five long minutes we just stand there.  
"I assume that's your family." He says breaking the very uncomfortable silent. "Is there something I can do for you?" I shake my head.  
As I turn around to walk away, he grabs my arm.  
"You're gonna be okay. I promise, if you ever need me just call me, I'm here for you." He places a soft kiss on my head and gives me a little folded paper with his number on it. I feel a blush on my cheeks and quickly look down.

I walk over to the police officer, who's standing next to my family. Without looking at them I ask him if he can take my mother's necklace for me. He asks me a few questions to make sure I'm the daughter, but after those questions he goes to get it. He gives the necklace to me and I look at it. The Venice mask is covered in blood. I quickly put it in my purse and walk away, away from the crowd, away from the boy that's hunting me with his beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Review or PM for questions.**

 ***** 1 year and 8 months later.*

My life has been a hell since that one day in Chicago. I shiver, the thought about that day still makes me feel, scared, alone and weak. I cried a lot, our house was so big without my brother running around and making a fool of himself, my parents laughing at him. At night I used to sleep in the 'big bed' of my parents. It smelled like them. It made me feel a little at peace, like they were still right here with me. The rest of my family was just as sad as I was, but nobody ever offered to help me. I really was all on my own.  
I sold 'our' house, because I couldn't afford it and there weren't many jobs in that area. I sold everything inside and outside the house, everything except one black box. The box is filled with memories and possessions from my parents and my brother.

I got myself a small apartment, I has a small bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. I really wanted to go back, back to Chicago to be with my parents, but I also realized that going back would cost a lot of money, so I needed a job. With the money my parents had left behind I could live for another three months, it wasn't enough for the trip. Searching for a job was easier said than done, I was only 14 years old. But I managed to get myself a job as waitress in old café. It seemed like the perfect job for me, they were desperately in need of a waitress and I was desperately in need of a job. The owner seemed to be nice and immediately hired me. He told me I was the one he was looking for all along.

Now I regret ever taking the job. When I had just started working everything as normal, my job was to make sure all the orders got through the system so the cook knew what to do. After a while my boss told me I would be ready to start as a real waitress. I had seen the other waitresses and talked to them a bit. Every single one of them told me to stay in my current position for as long as possible. They never told me why, and I never asked, but I could guess. Their uniform was something you couldn't really call a uniform. It barely covered anything and from the way they always seem to have trouble walking I knew inappropriate things were happening. I didn't only lose my virginity in that horrible place to some stranger, I also have a scar as big as a pear on my hip and multiple small ones on my other hip, but after one year working I finally got enough money to buy the ticket.

I immediately started searching for an apartment in Chicago. I easily found an apartment near Lincoln Park High School.

*Two weeks later.*

'I'm packing my stuff.' I think to myself. I'm finally packing my stuff. I have dropped all my clothes in a big suitcase and the rest of my stuff is in another one. My apartment isn't very big, so I don't have a lot of stuff. The black box is on my bed. I look at it one more time before putting in my big hand bag, for in the plane. I'm making the last round through my apartment to make sure everything is empty. Kitchen, empty. Bathroom, empty,. Closet, _one little white paper._ Bedroom, empty. Wait… What? I walk back to check the closet, there is a little white paper at the top of it. I need to stand on my tiptoes to reach it. I look at it a few second, trying to remember who gave me this, before opening it.

 _I'm here for you if you need me.  
Call me if you need any help.  
312860011._ **(I don't know I this can be a real number in any country, but I made it up so don't call or something.)**

 _-4_

Then I remember it. Those blue eyes I see every time, on everybody. Those blue eyes that keep me awake for nights. I can't remember his face very well, my vision was a bit blurry from tears. I decide to text him. Maybe he still lives in Chicago and can help me or something. I would be nice to at least know one person in such a big city. But what do I say? Hi! You probably don't know me anymore, but I'm the helpless girl from the accident and I need your help.  
That's just weird. I decide to go with a simple 'I need your help' and explain everything in small parts. There is a reply within two minutes.  
 **Who are you?  
** OK I understand his reaction, but do I really need to explain this. It's still hard to talk about.  
 **You remember that accident more than one and a half year ago?**

 **Yes, but that still doesn't explain who you are.**

 **Well it kind of does, I was the girl the was screaming and kicking you like a crazy person.**

 **Oww, your that girl, I do remember you. What can I do for you?**

 **Well I'm moving to Chicago tomorrow and I kind of need to find my apartment. It's near Lincoln Park.**

 **I guess I will come and pick you up at the airport. How late is your flight arriving?**

 **11 a.m. Thank you very much!**

 **I don't my grey eyes! ;)**

 **Grey eyes?**

 **Well yeah I only remember your eyes..**

 **Well okay.. I will see you soon then, bye!**

Ok, that was weird. I just, I don't even know. I feel good about going back, but leaving my home country, leaving everything and everybody. It for sure will be really hard to fit in, but I guess it will be worth it.

 **This chapter sucked, I know, but it will get better. I promise…  
I 'd like to get to know you all, please review or pm me.**


End file.
